Bleach Moonlight Prince
by hogyokulove1
Summary: It might no make sense but i don't mind if you can fix it for me


Bleach the spy of BSAA

_**Prologue and Beginning's**_

November 26 2012

"Agent Kenny Redfield. Here your last mission today of you be with us since you are retire for our service I suspect if your need information about you last assignment and you will be free for us and I think you already pack your stuff and I hear you are going to live with the Kurosaki family right, then it you are ready then go to the control room and speak to Hunnigann and enjoy your freedom?"

The young red hair boy looked up from his papers with a steady gaze smile and nodded to the man in front of him. The man nodded his head with a smile and handed him a silver metal briefcase with all his achievement and the job and the mission he successful done. They talk a little bit longer As soon as the boy had done talk to him. Agent Kenny Redfield left the room and head to the control room with a smile.

When he entered the control room, a black haired woman with a headset on her right ear sat in the computer in the middle of the control room typing on her laptop. The boy smiled at her.

"It's good to see you Hunnigann Ingrid. I'm aware that you have information on my last mission I've been assigned to. "Agent Kenny Redfield spoke up. The black hair woman looks beside her to see Agent Kenny Redfield standing at her right with a smile and nodded her head.

"Yes. You have been assigned on a protection mission, looking after a teenage boy."

She hit a button on her computer in front of her and Agent Kenny Redfield stand in the corner to see. On the computer screen was a young tall orange hair boy with a scowl on his face but what Interesting is his ability of be able to see spirit.

"This boy is Kurosaki Ichigo I hear that something will target him but don't know what is it targeting him." Hunnigann Ingrid. Continued as the screen changed to a few document.

The two documents on the screen were unknown to Hunnigann Ingrid but not Agent Kenny Redfield.

Agent Kenny Redfield looks at the documents with a smirk.

"So you saying that he always trouble and danger to? "Agent Kenny Redfield asked with a smirk

Hunnigann sigh and nodded. "Yes he is he always cause a fight when ever people make fun of his name or hair but that not all he has two sister who are twin but not look alike twin. "Hunnigann explain then.

Hunnigann poked the screen making it flip to the next two documents. "Just out of curiosity; how will you be able protect him because he juts'' like being protect to much he always do thing on his own? "Agent Kenny Redfield smirks and motioned to Hunnigann to look at the screen. "I can talk to him and make friend with his friend then I can help beat his dad." Agent Kenny Redfield explained with a smirk.

Hunnigann sweat drop at Piers then looked at the documents to see two things on them. ". Huh how interesting it seen like his teacher Miss Oichi that he trying his best to keep his grade up and not only that he seen to be able to seen more ghost often." Hunnigann explained as she flipped screen over past report cards and award certificates, all of which were above average level.

Agent Kenny Redfield Smirk and nodded to Hunnigann in recognition. "Understood I will get it done and it my last time working with you guy." With that Agent Kenny Redfield walk away to the door with a slightly smile, but before he disappeared through the door; Hunnigann added…

"Be careful Piers, I really going to miss you here it not going to be the same when you gone."

Agent Kenny Redfield slightly smiles back at the woman. "I know, I like it here it feel like home to me and see you around, Hunnigann and don't worry and thank I know I just hope that mother stop treat me like a kid. "Agent Kenny Redfield said when walk out of the door completely. Hunnigann sigh and sat back on her chair. "That boy it has grow up so much it not going to the same with him gone I hope where he living with you he well be happy with them. Right Maski"Hunnigann said when looking at a photo frame of a family of five. But they both didn't realize they where be spying on and the person who spying on them was their boss and another Agent, Chris Redfield the first father of Agent Kenny Redfield and Agent Leon S Kenny the second father of Kenny Redfield.

Leon turns to stare at Chris and said, "Are you sure about letting him go It not going to be the same with him gone for us watch I mean Japan it a big place and if he can be happy be there then I happy to right Chris? "Asked Leon S Kenny with a worry tone but also happy for their son, Chris turn to face Leon and lay his back at the metal barrel and sigh,"Yeah he no loner a little kid any more I think it the best for him. You know what I mean," Chris said in with a sad smile, Leon look at Chris and nod to tell he understand his pain.

Chapter 1 Hogyoku Pier meet the Kurosaki family and the born of the moonlight guardian

The other world

July 15 1997

On the magic knight airplane to Japan Ex Agent Kenny Redfield looks at his assignment with an emotionless expression. "Ichigo Kurosaki Huh He will done fine for me."Ex Agent Kenny Redfield smirk then looks at the window. Then the hostess comes over to gives him a cup of tea. He takes the tea and sips the drink, and then the hostess walks away. The magic knight plane arrive in the sky near the Karakura airport and land there. The boy got up from his sent then went outside the plane with a emotionless face look up the sky he sigh and then he walk away then went inside the airport building to look around to find the family he is going to live with when he couldn't find them he walk away. Then he hear a voice shouting and he turn around an tall boy with a scowl it on a phone with who ever is it, the boy has surprising bright orange hair what more interesting is his reiatsu it so high that make him a target to hollow so easily then Hogyoku stay and close his eye and listen who he talk to in the phone. "Good evening Kurosaki Ichigo "the person on the phone rely with a smirk Hogyoku recognize the voice of Sinmon his hand quench so tightly, Hogyoku saw Ichigo eye widened it seen Sinmon who him and his mother and Ichigo ask Sinmon on the phone, "How did you know my name and who are you? Ichigo asked with a suspicious tone Sinmon just chuckles and said, "OH I know you a long time ago but you might not remember because I make sure you can't remember what happen to you and your mother "Sinmon just cut off the call. Hogyoku open his eye and saw Ichigo in a worry expression.

Ex Agent Kenny Redfield look at him and can see he need help so with a smirk and then went over to him and put his suitcase down and put his hand on his shoulder look at the orange hair boy with a interest then the was silent the orange hair boy just stare at him and Introduce himself to the other teenage that look like his age. "HI My name is Kurosaki Ichigo nice to meet you "Ichigo Introduce himself when put his hand for a shake, Ex Agent Kenny Redfield stare at his eye with a thought "_He has a prefect body for me_ "Hogyoku thought with a smirk and then shook the boy hand. Ex Agent Kenny Redfield looks at him and introduces himself. "Hi My name is Ho-"He stop himself saying his real name the boy stare at him with a confusing look I mean why people stop for saying their name, he look at him with a sigh and show his emotionless face and said. "OH sorry about it my name is Ex Agent Kenny Redfield but you can call me Pier "Pier Introduce himself. The boy nodded to his name. "Well we should get going it near nighttime come on "Ichigo walk out the building with his hand in his pocket Hogyoku look at him leaving and pick his suitcase up and follow behind him.

Ichigo Kurosaki was having an annoying couple of days so far. First was his dad waking him up by attacking him in his sleep, then he had to deal with some skater punks who decided it was alright to knock over a vase of flowers that was left for a young girl, who had been killed in that area, and not replace them. He had no problems with helping the ghost girl out or anything nor did he have any Problem about beating some sense into those idiotic punks. He was just annoyed about having even more ghosts then usual bug him ever before since he had first made contact with the young frightened ghost girl a few weeks prior. He was also freaked out about the giant bug like thing that after said ghost girl earlier that day. And that weird short girl in the black samurai-like robes who had sliced it in half with a sword then disappeared. Then he got a weird text saying to pick up someone for the airport he sigh and went to the bus and pay the bus fare and went inside the said building looking around to who he picking up then he got another text saying one you meet him then you real destiny will begin as the moonlight prince Ichigo was confuse what dose it mean my destiny begin and what or who is moonlight prince. Then suddenly an airplane land in the ground and stop Ichigo jaw drop he never ever seeing a airplane that can land on the ground without a wheel to support it landing. Then the airplane door open and everyone who was outside has saw the plane land without the wheel and Ichigo hear people whisper saying how that possible and Impossible. Then people start coming inside the building whisper it good to be back at japan or it is great I look around to see it the person who I picking up it here yet then my phone ring I answer the phone "Hello who is this "Ichigo answer the phone.

The person on the phone answer, "Good evening Kurosaki Ichigo "the person on the phone rely with a smirk that Ichigo can't not see on the phone. Ichigo eye widened how this person knows his name with scowl Ichigo ask, "How did you know my name and who are you? Ichigo asked with a suspicious tone the person on the phone just chuckles and said "OH I know you a long time ago but you might not remember because I make sure you can't remember what happen to you and your mother "The person on the just cut off the call. What he doesn't know that someone has listening to their conversions and the said person with over to him and person his hand on his Shoulder. He turn around and saw what look like a teenage boy his age before he could speak he got a text and he read saying good you has find him and go home and wait what happen he was shock the person he was to pick up it in front of him so he do what everyone do when they greet their new friend.

He Introduce himself "HI My name is Kurosaki Ichigo nice to meet you "Ichigo Introduce himself when put his hand for a shake, Ichigo suddenly saw him stare at him but what he don't know what inside of Ex Agent Kenny Redfield mind _"He has a prefect body for me_ "Hogyoku thought with a smirk and then he shook hand with Ex Agent Kenny Redfield hand. He looks at him and introduces himself. "Hi My name is Ho-"He suddenly stop himself saying his real name Ichigo stare at him with a confusing look and a Thought saying _"I mean why people stop for saying their name_, he look at him and he hear him sigh and give Ichigo a smile said. "OH sorry about it my name is Agent Kenny Redfield sorry I mean Ex Agent but you can call me Pier "Pier Introduce himself. Ichigo nodded to his name. "Well we should get going it near nighttime come on "Ichigo walk out the building with his hand in his pocket the other boy look at Ichigo leaving and follow behind him.

Outside of the kurosaki House

Ichigo and Piers walking toward Ichigo house before they with inside Ichigo warn Piers (That right Ichigo don't know his real name yet but soon) that his are so called crazy dad always attack him every morning and he will always hit him if he was going late home. Piers nod his head understand. So Ichigo enter first and say.

"I'm home…." Ichigo started to say, in a bored tone when Piers just follow behind.

But no sooner then those words left his mouth then he received and roundhouse kick from his father that planted him on the floor head first Piers just stand a side so he don't get hurt.

"You let your guard down!" His father, Isshin Kurosaki, stated calmly, with his hand on his hips. "Always stay alert when you enter a room, and you're late for dinner again."

"Come, on! Is that how you treat your own son after he just helped a spirit find peace and I has a reason to be late!" Ichigo yelled out angrily.

"Silenced so it the ghosts fault now is it!" Isshin countered, " I bet its the ghost's fault your room's a mess now too, huh what you reason being late?"

After a few more assaults to each other, both physically and verbally then suddenly Piers has enough and went in between the two male and whack their head together the two male rub their sore head Ichigo look at Piers and say "Piers What the heck was that for? Ichigo yell at Piers, Piers look at Ichigo with a innocent look saying what do you mean, Ichigo sigh that when Ichigo dad and sister notice him and ask who he is, "sorry let me Introduce myself My name is Piers Kenny Redfield nice to meet you 'Piers said with a smile. Yuzu and Karin say their name and Ichigo dad introduce himself and ask is he a friend of his idiot so called son a angry vein appear on Ichigo forehead yelling at his dad he not a idiot Piers sweat drop at the begin fight of father and son Piers asked do they always do this every time Karin sigh and say their always at it then she look at and ask Piers who it he to Ichi ni well look like it time for his lying skill. "Well I yours and Ichigo long lost brother "Piers whisper to them Yuzu look ready for tears saying she has another older brother and she will prepare another sever of food but Karin just frown and just ignore what he say but he thought only those two can hear him too late because Isshin hear him and crying in front of him and give a bear hug saying he has a second son Ichigo look so shock and couldn't believe what Piers just say and grab Piers of his dad and his suitcase upstairs his room and lock the door and ask. "What the hell did you do to make Yuzu cry and my dad give you a bear hug? Ichigo yell at Piers, Piers look at him and said, "I just told them a lie saying I their long lost brother I has to you sister Karin ask me who I 'am to you so I told her I didn't mean to make Yuzu cry, "Piers explain

Ichigo sigh and look at him, "No needs to apologise Piers just don't do it again ok?"Ichigo asked

Piers look at him and nod his head, Ichigo smile and Piers smile back.

They both went downstairs to get their dinner Isshin say he can sleep in Ichigo room but he has to go to school but Piers told him how he don't have any school stuff Isshin say I already deal with it he be good to school tomorrow after the family dinner they went back to their bedroom

Ichigo is laying in his bed for only a few minutes when Piers is unpack his stuff to put inside the closest, then Piers hear Ichigo scream he turn around and saw a strange girl with a strange clothe that freaked out Ichigo, who had killed the bug thing that Ichigo told him earlier, as she walked through the wall and landing soundlessly on the floor. Then the girl start to say it close.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled, as he kicked the black haired girl in the ass, sending her flying to his floor. "Who the hell are, and how did you get in my room!"_Uh it actually our room I here to Ichigo "_Piers sweat drop of how forgetful he is.

Then Piers took a look at this, and then he started to snicker, and finally, all happening in course of a few seconds, he bust out a silent laugh.

"_Holy Idiot_!" Piers thought calming down a bit," _That was the funniest thing, I've ever seen_!" Piers thought when laughing a bit more and on the inside. But only Ichigo can tell that Piers is laughing.

"Really now" Ichigo asked, smirking a little, as he looked over at Piers.

"Wait a minute!, you can see me? And. You kicked me, but ordinary humans can't see me. Are you saying you can see me?" asked the short raven haired girl, who stood up, and rubbed her sore butt with one hand.

"Well considering that was my foot I just plated in your behind, you tell me" Ichigo stated with a small edge amount of humour to his voice.

"What's your name, midget?" Ichigo asked, frowning at the girl dressed like a samurai.

"Midget! Take that back human " the short raven haired girl stated looking annoyed. Piers just smirk at the scene. "I not going to tell a mere human my name "the short raven haired girls said annoyed.

"Well then, girl, why don't you go play your games elsewhere, ok little brat?" Ichigo stated, patting her on the head, like a dog.

"Little brat am I?" the shingami said quietly. "Bakudo number one, Sai!" The shingami yelled out, causing Ichigo's arms to pull back and lock behind him, suddenly Piers just smirk with interest. "That was a Kido spell, a powerful incantation only Soul Reapers can use, And f.y.i, little brat, I may appear young to you, but I've lived nearly 10 of your lifetimes. …Now listen up, while I try to explain to you what a Soul Reaper is." She said, pulling out a notebook and markers from inside her robes.

Some time later, the shingami finished explaining what a soul reaper was to Ichigo, while Piers just continue to unpack his stuff. "So any questions, so far" Rukia asked, looking slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, why do your drawings suck so bad?" He asked looking irritated, at having to listen to her, while having his arms stuck behind his back by her Kido spell when Piers has a peek with the condor of his eyes and agree with Ichigo her drawing it suck they are just children drawing she make.

Her response was to, draw a moustache on him with her marker. "Really, what about this drawing? I think this one looks fine to me", she said, smiling somewhat wickedly. But suddenly she fall down on her butt because of a unknown reiatsu then the reiatsu stop she try to calm her breath once she catch her breath Ichigo saw that she has a look of confuse of fear she look around the room to see were that reiatsu come from she look at the boy on the ground and feel his reiatsu is leaking out of him but he do not has that fearless reiatsu then she look at the boy on the other side of the room and try to sense his reiatsu but find nothing, _"How that possible _I can't ever _sense his __reiatsu then how can he see me and what is that fear some reiatsu no I am a __Ku_chiki _I can't show fear like_ that "the shingami thought to herself

"You know Ichigo you so stupid laying on the ground like that" Piers said with a smirk. The shingaml startled by Piers "Hey don't do that you almost give me a heart attack and when you there all the time so quiet"

Piers just smirk and nod then cross his arm and look at Ichigo, now it was Ichigo's turn to laugh his ass off as he rubbed his face against the floor to get the marker off him. "Hehehe hahaha!, now that Piers for you he always quiet oh man that was the funniest thing I see, I think I'd like to see you do that again Piers just one! "Piers just smile glad to hear Ichigo laugh since Ichigo told him about his mother how she dies that he has stop smile and laugh.

"Amway's…"Rukia started " I think that…" But what ever she was going to say was interrupted by a loud and terrifying roar from outside.

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo exclaimed, still on the floor.

"A hollow" Piers stated grimly.

"What you know what that is how!" He asked wide-eyed " Wait the one near here! "Sweat start to come down on Ichigo face but the shingami was surprise that one of them know what a hollow roar is

Suddenly, Rukia raced to the door and yanked it open, just as Ichigo's sister, Yuzu, fell in front of it, looking weak.

" That's my sister, Yuzu!, what happened, where's Karin?" He asked quickly, looking worried; Piers start to have a bad feeling and worry about the other Kurosaki twin.

"Ichi Ni Piers Ni." Yuzu said weakly, "Karin's been. You gotta save her" She then collapsed unconscious on the floor.

"Yuzu!" Ichigo yelled out, trying to inch his way towards her Piers help Ichigo up and brought him near Yuzu, Piers saw Ichigo face from wondering the safety of his sister.

Piers knelt down next to her and checked her pulse as the shingami ran out the door, to save the other girl from the hollow. "She'll be fine, she's just unconscious, relax Ichigo" Piers said to him, still looking down at Yuzu.

As Piers stood up, went over to his silver belief case pull out a handgun that can harm spiritual being he wrapped his hand around the handgun handle and put his finger on the trigger and walked out his door, as he did Ichigo yelled out " Hey, wait a minute, are going to leave me here look like this unbind me!"

"Sorry Ichigo, I can't undo what that soul reaper spell do unless I can use my full power I only has like half of my power" Piers stated apologise, as he started walking again.

"Where are you going", he yelled out as he broke into a run down the hall.

"To make sure that Soul Reaper girl doesn't screw up and get your sister killed" He yelled back, not stopping.

Outside, Piers just caught up with the soul reaper girl just as she drawing her sword out. Piers looked up and saw a huge hollow holding on one of the Kurosaki twin, who was swearing at it, and yelling in pain. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked the soul reaper. "So why don't you attack it now and save her, A Soul Reaper's number one duty is to kill hollows but don't ask me how I know about soul reaper and hollow because I will not answer, and don't think I doing this to help you, and no I not leaving because I can fight hollow my gun it not normal if you do believe then I show you. So what are you doing save her all else it eat her!." He snarled at her, gripping his gun ready to fire.

"Hey, KARIN!" Ichigo yelled from behind them. This caused both to widening their eyes.

"I glad you be able to join us!" Piers said, "So how you feeling, while caught in a binding spell and I thought you can stand without my help but how?"

This mirrored what Rukia was thinking as well. _ What the hell that all he ever think about his friend in struggling in the speak of it and how he able to stand he shouldn't be able to stand! He'd need some decent amount of spiritual pressure to do that… Then again, him and his friend can see and interact with me, so he and his friend probably does have a good amount… how very strange for a mere humans and not that only how his friend know about hollow and what do he mean that gun it not normal but to me it just a normal gun and not only that he can still see me,_ she thought to herself.

"Ichigo! Get your ass over here" Karin yelled out.

"Hold on, Karin. I'm coming!" Ichigo yelled out, as he tried to pull his arms away from his back, Piers just smirk with the effort Ichigo has he can get out of the binding spell easy.

"Wait!" Rukia cried out " If you keep doing that, you'll only cause damage to your soul you tell him to stop! "The soul reaper girl looks at Piers telling him to stop his friend but Piers just ignore her and continue to watch.

Miraculously, though, after a few moments of pulling, he actually did break out of the Kido, with a flash of light coming from him as he did. He grabbed a folded up chair and ran passed them, who one of them somewhat bug-eyed at what they had just witnessed.

"Hey, you! Stop picking on innocent bystanders and fight me one on one, you ugly bastard!" Ichigo yelled out to the hollow, which was holding on to his sister, Karin. Piers just smirk at how foolish Ichigo think he is thinking he a match to the hollow.

The hollow turned towards him as Ichigo slammed the chair into him. The hollow flung him away easily with one arm. Undeterred, Ichigo raced back towards it, and just as he got to it the Soul Reaper appeared in a flash, cutting into the hollow's arm, while Piers fire some blue energy at it's face, both attacks wounding it badly, and causing to temporality disappear from sight as it cried out in pain. Piers then caught Karin, Karin as she fell out the hollow's hand and handed her to Ichigo. "No. Karin!" Ichigo started.

"Relax, the hollow left without devouring either of your sister's souls." The soul reaper stated somewhat calmly, while still gripped her sword tightly in both hands. "This particular hollow seems to be after a much more specific soul tonight, one with a much higher concentration of spirit energy. In fact, that hollow from before, was after the same source of spirit energy. I think that the hollows are really after you."

"Their after me?" Ichigo said wide-eyed as he held on to his unconscious sister Piers were just quiet.

"It appears so," Rukia stated calmly.

"And those vicious attacks on that young girl's ghost were also because of me?" He asked Piers have a bad feeling of what she going to say.

"Yup!" Rukia said simply.

"And now my sisters are in danger and it's all my fault?" He stated simply. Piers put his hand on Ichigo shoulder to calm him down.

"That's one way of looking it, I guess" Rukia said, not looking at him Piers look at Ichigo and saw some guilt on his face of pulling his sister in danger.

"ROOOOOOAAAAARRRR!" The sound pierced the night and the hollow reappeared, looking angrier then before.

"It's back! You take the boy and his sister and get out of here!" The soul reaper yelled as she readied her sword once more Piers shook his head and readies his gun.

"Hey, you fish face!" Ichigo yelled out Piers look at Ichigo, " Stop going after others! If it's my soul you want, then come and take it you ugly bastard!"Piers eye widen at what Ichigo say.

"Wait no!" Rukia yelled out.

Ichigo closed his eyes, as the hollow was about to reach him but when he heard a wet slunching noise, but he didn't feel any pain. He opened his eyes and saw Piers gun has change into a sword and both cutting the hollow mouth and his teeth biting into him, the wounds from both things squirting out blood as they happened. Rukia just stood there wondering how his gun change into a sword.

"Piers!" He yelled out as Piers fell face forward and the hollow grabbed its face in pain.

"No " The soul reaper said, in a panic tone as she stood there next to Ichigo's sleeping sister. "He took the blow for the boy"

"Ichigo Your fool." Piers said between painful breaths. " Did you honestly think? You'd be any match for a hollow. And giving it your soul wouldn't work, one soul won't satisfy them for long you will have lto isten to what the soul reaper say! "Ichigo help Piers on the lamp ports

"I'm. Not. Going. To . for longer. So you have. To fight." He said as he look at Ichigo against the lamp port" Do. You. Want to …save your family?"

"Yes, if there's a way, then tell me how!" He said loudly to Piers.

"There is a way? The soul reaper started.

"A way?" He asked, looking over at the soul reaper.

"It will only be temporary, but you must become a Soul Reaper, yourself" the soul reaper said, holding out her sword.

"Take my Zanpaktou, run it through to the centre of you're being, and I will attempt to pour my powers into you" She said and looks at the boy on the lamp port.

"It that the only way?" Ichigo ask, somewhat bewildered

"Ye-, She start to say but got cut of by Piers, Ichigo look at Piers and ask do he have a way to save his family, Piers nod his head and say. "You will make a contact with me, then I will join together with your soul and you will be able to control all different power I has and you will have all my knowledge and memories and you well be the moonlight prince "Piers explain when looking up at him Ichigo was surprise he going to be a prince that can use all different power. The soul reaper was shock of what she hears then she continue "You managed to break out of a powerful soul reaper Kido spell quite easily, you can see and interact with spirits as if they were ordinary people and you seem to have a huge well of spirit energy inside of you. Spirit energy that was probably unlocked when you made contact with that young girl's. "So make you choice Ichigo "Piers stare at Ichigo and Ichigo look at the soul reaper and then back to piers, Piers has be the one understand his pain so were he be a soul reaper and let Piers die no he can't because Piers is his friend so Ichigo has make up his mind

"Fine Piers" He said. "Then give me those powers, "

He smiled slightly, "My real name is not Piers is Hogyoku remember? Hogyoku Tsumiyomi"

"Right!" He said before he touches his hand. There was a huge flash of light and the hollow that had reappeared a moment ago was suddenly missing an arm. Rukia looked over and saw Ichigo as he landed back in front of the hollow. He was dressed in a Morden Japanese prince clothing for the most part, what more stuck out this his eyes their a gold likes the eyes of a hollow.

.

Rukia was thinking just what is this boy as she stared at him. Ichigo held a long sword blue and the other hand hold a red sword. "Crap." She said in an almost whisper of a voice. "His reiatsu are skyrocket so that who the reiatsu I sense awhile ago belong to!"

As Ichigo finished off the hollow with his magic blast, the night began to fad into morning and it was clear that Ichigo live would change forever.


End file.
